oddfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
IFHY
IFHY is a track by Tyler, The creator Lyrics Verse 1: Tyler, The Creator] I never would of thought that, Feelings could get thrown in the air. Cause I accidentally caught that. I need some new boxing gloves, shit got hectic whenever I fall back For example, ten minutes can go past without you brushing my thoughts That's fourteen forty a day so I'll say a hundred and forty four times I think about you or something like that Lost latch, the fucking thought of you With somebody else I don't like that cellular convo's getting left in the wrong Cause I get so fucking mad when you don't write back This isn't a song I just happen to rhyme when I get emo And find time to write facts. (fuck) I love you. (Can we add some more color, um, like, some more, yellow? Yeah, that's good.) x2 I fucking hate you, But I love you. I'm bad at keeping my emotions bubbled. You're good at being perfect. We're good at being troubled. Yeah. 2: Tyler, The Creator Girl you fucking with my emotions, The fuck is all this noise about? I even considered picking up smoking. You turned to a bitch, who let the dogs out? But in my dog house, My bitch is the raddest, Crazy who makes me the happiest, Could make me the saddest. Look Alice, Let's get lost in your wonder-er-land fuck an atlas You're perfectly perfect for me. What the fuck is this, practice? Actually, if you even consider leaving, I'll lose a couple screws in due time, I'll stop breathing, And you'll see the meaning of stalking When I pop out the dark to find you, And that new dude that you're seeing with an attitude, Then proceed to fuck up your evening Make sure you never meet again like god damn vegans, Cause when I hear your name I can not stop cheesing. I love you so much that my heat stops beating when your leaving, And I'm grieving and my heart starts bleeding, Life without you has no god damn meaning Sorry I'm passive aggressive for no god damn reason, It's that my mood change like these god damn seasons, I'll fall for you, but I love you. Hook Bridge The sky is falling girl let's try to catch it, The sky is falling girl let's try to catch it, The sky is falling girl let's try to catch it tonight. The sky is falling girl let's try to catch it, The sky is falling girl let's try to catch it, The sky is falling bitch let's try to catch it tonight. (Tyler) C'mon baby Even though I hate you I still love you I love you And Salem I know I'm passive aggressive (I'm sorry, fuck) (Come here) I like when we hold hands (You're the best around) See I get jealous (fuck) And if I see that nigga (If I see him) I just might kill him (look) (I wanna strangle you, till you stop breathing) Love, love, love (Spend the rest of my life, looking for air) (so you can breathe, and we can die together, you and me) (Fuck, look) I'm in love (Love) Hook Wolf/Salem Wolf: Yo, so why is Samuel such a fucking dick? Salem: He isn't such a badass actually. He's only here because he ran away, because some shit happened back home. He's actually a dweeb. Wolf: Yo, what happened?